


the universe in ecstatic motion

by wandasmaximoffs



Series: enjoltaire week 2017 [4]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Enjoltaire Week 2017, Exactly What It Says on the Tin, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Winter Soldier AU, and some fluff?, theme: au, this is so self indulgent oh my god
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-17 13:51:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11276589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wandasmaximoffs/pseuds/wandasmaximoffs
Summary: “I’m sorry.” Says Enjolras, around a mouthful of toothpaste, and completely out of the blue. Grantaire starts, surprised, and a little confused; He can’t think of anything Enjolras would have to apologise for, other than letting it slip to Courfeyrac that yes, his arm is magnetic, and yes, fridge magnets will stick to it.He pauses, and lowers his toothbrush. “Okay,” He hazards, “Can I ask why?”





	the universe in ecstatic motion

“I’m sorry.” Says Enjolras, around a mouthful of toothpaste, and completely out of the blue. Grantaire starts, surprised, and a little confused; He can’t think of anything Enjolras would have to apologise for, other than letting it slip to Courfeyrac that yes, his arm  _ is  _ magnetic, and yes, fridge magnets  _ will  _ stick to it. 

He pauses, and lowers his toothbrush. “Okay,” He hazards, “Can I ask why?”

Enjolras looks nervous, which-- Okay, that messed with him a bit. He looks like Enjolras seventy years ago, waiting in an enlistment office, nervous but determined, except he doesn’t. Same eyes, different person.

It’s not a very generous thought, but it’s the truth. He doubts that when Enjolras looks at him now, he sees the Grantaire he saw seventy years ago. Enjolras spits the toothpaste out and fixes him with a considering look.

 

“Just-- Everything. The war, HYDRA, the train, the past few decades. Everything.”

 

He doesn’t want to have this conversation. He really doesn’t. There are a thousand other morning-routine-appropriate things to talk about, like the weather, or what they’re going to do for breakfast, or anything that  _ isn’t  _ the misplaced guilt that plagues the man he loves for his past seventy years of trauma. 

“And here’s me, thinking you’re apologising for telling Courf about the magnets.” It’s a bad attempt at distracting him, but it’s all he’s got right now. He rinses his toothbrush off, and lets it clatter down onto the counter. 

“Grantaire--” Enjolras begins, but cuts himself off when Grantaire raises a hand, asking for patience.

“We’ve talked about this. None of it was your fault. There’s nothing to apologise for.”

Enjolras looks no less distressed, frowning in the way he does when he has something to say, but doesn’t want to, so Grantaire steps forward and pulls him close; They still fit together, like puzzle pieces, even with the added height, even with a new arm, even with a lifetime between them. This, he thinks, is a blessing. 

“It’s okay. You’ve done enough. We’ve done enough. We can’t change the past, Enjolras, and we can’t get it back. It’s time to move forward.”

 

Enjolras says nothing, but relaxes against him, and Grantaire feels like the world’s biggest hypocrite. Who is he, to tell Enjolras to move forward, when he himself relives his mistakes every time he closes his eyes? 

He wonders, sometimes, if they’ll ever be able to move forward; If they’ll ever be able to grow old together, as old as they can be with their…  _ Unique  _ physiques, with a little house and maybe a dog.

He wonders, sometimes, if they’ll even make it that far.

“I loved you, and I lost you, and now I get to love you again. Jesus Christ, E, that’s more than I could have asked for. It’s more than enough. Okay?”

Enjolras looks placated, at least; Reassured, at best. 

“Okay.” He says, and leans down to press his lips to Grantaire’s softly. He tastes like mint toothpaste, and it’s almost familiar in a way that makes Grantaire sigh.

 

Enjolras moves his hand from Grantaire’s hips, slides them up his arms and his shoulders to cup his face, thumbs sweeping over his cheekbones lightly. 

“I love you,” Murmurs Enjolras, the corners of his lips turning up slightly, “And I’m sorry that I told Courf about your magnetism.”

Laughing, Grantaire leans into his touch. “I love you too. You can make it up to me by buying me coffee, deal?”

“Deal.”

**Author's Note:**

> WHOOOP AU DAY, i honestly could Not decide which au i wanted to go for cause yall know im such an au lover, so i went with a lil bit of a wip i have going. big thanks to jamie for being an angel as always!!
> 
> the usual stuff applies, tip ur fic writers with comments/kudos, and u can hmu on tumblr @ jehanprouvaiire!!


End file.
